poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Poptropica Wiki:Common Room
The Wikia Chat feature is an on-site live chat that registered users may utilize to communicate with others in real time. The feature may be accessed through a pop-up window at , or by entering via the right navigation rail in . Rules In order to maintain an enjoyable atmosphere, there are some rules which must be abided by. *''All'' user related policies on this wiki must be abided to on the chat. *No spamming. Something will be considered spam if it is repeated several times. Also, if a user is entering random and meaningless stuff, that is also considered spam. Repeatedly pressing the "Away" button via ChatHacks is also considered spamming. *Do not ask users for personal information such as age and residence, you will be blocked immediately. *No impersonation of other users - This creates confusion, and is also fraud. *No user shall post or discuss pornographic, sexual activity links, or "shock" links of any kind. Any user violating this will be kicked from the chat immediately and most likely permanently banned from chat, with no exceptions made. *No abusive actions - bullying or abusive actions will not be tolerated on the Chat. *No personal information about others without their direct consent. *It is recommended you do not post personal information about yourself. As soon as you do, you are liable for the damage you will potentially cause yourself. *Users blocked from the wiki are also blocked from using the Chat until their block is over. This is automatically done when a user is blocked. *Evading a ban on chat with another account is not allowed. It's not the account that is banned, it is the person. *Keep swearing to a minimum, not everyone agrees with this kind of language. Please do not swear excessively. *Posting spoilers is not allowed and will not be tolerated. *Religious beliefs is also NOT to be tolerated/discussed. Private beliefs are kept to a person theirself and you should not force them or ask them what their religious belief is. Evading this will act a ban. Breaking these rules can result in a ban from chat, and in severe cases a ban on the wiki and chat will be issued. Other notes *If you see a link posted in chat, or private messaged to you by someone you do not know or trust, it is advised that you do not click it. *If another user has private messaged you inappropriate content, you can contact a Chat moderator. Chat Moderators The chatmoderator right allows users to moderate the chat by kicking and banning offending users. Administrators, as well as individuals who have passed the Requests for Chat Mod process are allocated this right. A list of current chat bans can be found . Active Chat Moderators Banning information Banning Guidelines *Unintentional join and leave spammers should be kicked. They are free to rejoin when they believe the problem has been fixed. *General spammers (such as repeated advertising, repeatedly posting links, repeatedly posting random text, etc.) should be banned for around three days. This should be extended for repeat offenders. *More serious infringements, such as posting dangerous/offensive links, should be punished with a longer ban than usual for general spamming, such as a week or longer. Remember that the above points are strictly guidelines. It is up to the banning moderator to decide on the actual ban time.